moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravi Miner
Epsilon Empire (version 2.0) * PsiCorps (version 1.2) |role = Resource collection |tier = 1 |techlvl = 1 |hp = *950 (version 2.0) *1000 (version 1.2) |armortype = Medium |speed = *5 (version 2.0) *4 (version 1.2) |turn = 5 |sight = 4 |cost = $1400 |time = *0:55 (version 2.0) *0:59 (version 1.2) |multiplier = |produced = *Epsilon War Factory (version 2.0) *PsiCorps War Factory (version 1.2) |req = *Epsilon Ore Refinery (version 2.0) *PsiCorps Ore Refinery (version 1.2) |ability = * Gather ores **max. $850 worth of ores/$1700 worth of gems (version 2.0) **max. $775 worth of ores/$1550 worth of gems (version 1.2) * Amphibious * Releases chaos gas when destroyed (version 2.0) **Chaos gas released this way causes berserk state for 400 frames (26.7 in-game seconds) |notes = * Self-repair * Can crush infantry * An Initiate crew member may come out when destroyed * Cannot be mind-controlled * Uncrushable * Immune to chaos * Takes 3 slots in transports |artist = *Mevitar (unloaded voxel) *ArgCmdr (voxel) |actor = |useguns = Chaos gas charge (version 2.0)}} From version 1.2 to 2.0c, the Gravi Miner is the main resource gatherer unit of the Epsilon Empire/PsiCorps before being changed to the Ghost Miner in version 2.0psi. Official description v2.0 As Epsilon has decided to drop their Slave Miners from active use (except the Scorpion Cell), due to many weaknesses of slaves and whole technique of gathering ore with them, Epsilon scientists designed a new prototype of harvester. After establishing ordinary Ore Refineries, their technicians created the Gravi Miner - ore collecting unit with anti-gravity systems, which allows it to hover over water as well as move on the ground. Unlike Slave Miners, Gravi ones are unarmed, because they would be too heavy to carry too much equipment, anti-gravity system takes a lot of space in it already. It is recommended to protect them, especially when it's crossing any water zones, because it is vulnerable for torpedoes and other naval weapons. When Gravi Miner is destroyed, vats with small amount of berserk gas will be released.Epsilon Units page on the official but now defunct Mental Omega 2.0 website v1.2 Since PsiCorps have decided to drop our Slave Miners from use because of many weaknesses of those units and their slaves, they decided to design a new prototype of harvester. After establishing an ordinary Ore Refinery, PsiCorps technicians created the Gravi Miner - ore gathering unit with anti-gravity systems, which allows it to hover over water as well as move on the ground. Unlike Slave Miners, Gravi ones are unarmed, because they would be too heavy to carry so much equipment as the anti-gravity system took a lot of space in it. It is recommended to protect them, especially when it's crossing any water zones, because it is vulnerable from torpedoes and other naval units' weapons.PsiCorps Units page on the official but now defunct Mental Omega 1.2 website Trivia * Its cameo is based on a render of a certain Rebel Resourcer unit from a discontinued Red Alert 2 mod called 2021 Cataclysm. ** The Gravi Miner voxel's creator ArgCmdr was also the lead developer behind the aforementioned mod. References